


MCYT Oneshots

by Salem_05



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, No ships between minors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_05/pseuds/Salem_05
Summary: Request something ya'll I'm really boredYou can request ships but no minors and only CC's who are comfortable with it
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo's Sister Lani, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & SapNap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Toby Smith | Tubbo's Sister Lani, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 25
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Will accept:  
Fluff  
Angst  
Smut (No minors or CC's who aren't ok with it)

Will not accept:  
Problematic shit e.g. Tommy x Tubbo (ew)  
Omorashi (nothing against people who are into that I just don't like it)  
Poo kink in smut  
Rape/Non-con (This isn't just a minors thing, I don't think any CC would appreciate that being written of them)  
Pedophilia (I don't think I need to explain why I don't allow that one)

That's all, now request away!


	2. Helppp

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Please request something I'm so bored


End file.
